RPC-003 (Canon)/Soupywolf5
Summary RPC-003 is a large grey bin containing approximately 1000 plastic soldier figurines along with dozens of different structures and vehicles divided into 4 separate armies bearing different uniforms, these being the Wehrmacht, United States Army, Imperial Japanese Army, and the Red Army of the Soviet Union. All four uniforms are identical to those issued during WWII. New figurines identical to those removed will regenerate at an average speed of 5 figurines per minute. Upon removal from the bin, the figurines, hereafter referred to as RPC-003-01, will immediately become sentient and follow the orders given by the one who removed them. If no orders are given by the subject then RPC-003-01 will act on their own initiative, establishing a chain of command RPC-003-01's first action after forming a chain of command is to establish an HQ. While able to make use of the structures provided by RPC-003, they are perfectly capable of constructing their own structures. An HQ typically includes an officer's building, a barracks, a field hospital, a vehicle depot, an air pad/runway and a central flagpole. After the completion of the HQ, RPC-003-01 will begin construction of vehicles suitable for use in exploration. Upon completion, RPC-003-01 will begin deploying exploration teams to various strategically sound locations and establishing outposts. This behavior will remain largely unchanged until they encounter another "country." Upon encountering what are considered "foreign powers," RPC-003-01 instances have shown the ability to communicate and perform complicated political activities such as defining borders, negotiating, espionage, and organizing joint exercises. If communications break down, instances of RPC-003-01 will begin preparing for war. If not prevented, a declaration of war will inevitably occur. Like with their ability to perform politics, RPC-003-01 have shown to be capable of highly complex tactics. During combat, it is revealed that instances of RPC-003-01 fire live ammunition instead of plastic, even ammo fired by infantry can prove fatal to humans. RPC-003-01's wars are brutal and surrender is uncommon; the only time such an event would occur is when their HQ flag is captured, at which point, instances of RPC-003-01 will unanimously surrender. Upon a declaration of war, RPC-003-01 instances will immediately launch an R&D program in an attempt to increase their fighting force. This has resulted in the creation of both historically accurate and inaccurate creations. Weaponry created by RPC-003-01 instances become increasingly advanced the longer they remain active: modern firearms, aircraft carriers, power armor, ospreys, Apaches, and in one instance, even laser-based weaponry have been seen. (For a full list of all documented tech see File 003-011) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, up to 9-A 'with sufficient prep-time '''Name: '''RPC-003, Toys of Valor '''Origin: '''RPC Authority '''Gender: '''N/A '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Alpha-Orange anomalous entity '''Powers and Abilities: 'Duplication (Upon being removed from their bin, copies of the removed instances are duplicated inside of the bin), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Small Size (Type 2) '''Attack Potency: Street Level (Their weaponry has proven to be lethal to humans, fire live ammunition), up to Small Building Level 'with sufficient prep-time (At the end of one of their wars, a US group of RPC-003 leveled a room with nuclear weapons) 'Speed: 'Likely '''Below Average Human '''due to size 'Lifting Strength: Unknown 'Striking Strength: Below Average Class '''Due to size 'Durability: 'Likely '''Below Average Human '(Are made of plastic) 'Stamina: '''Likely High (Instances of RPC-003 consistently engage in long wars with other groups) 'Range: 'Below Standard Melee range due to size '''Standard Equipment: '''Various guns, vehicles and structures 'Intelligence: '''Groups of RPC-003 can construct war structures and vehicles, and form a chain of command upon becoming sentient, can preform complicated political activities, and are capable of highly complicated combat tactics '''Weaknesses: '''All instances of a group surrender if their flag is destroyed/captured (Although in one case this has led to a group of RPC-003 nuking a room instead of surrendering) Category:Soupywolf5 Category:Tier 9